


zen really likes this girl

by Miraculous_Birds



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, lovely zen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Birds/pseuds/Miraculous_Birds
Summary: Zen likes attention.But, he would trade all of the attention for this one girl to glance at him.In which MC is prejudice and Zen is frustrated (in a non-sexual way, of course)(hiatus)





	1. zen is really frustrated

Zen likes this girl.

He really likes this girl.

She’s funny, thoughtful and persevering.

 

So why is this happening to him!

 

_Zen: what do you mean, MC doesn’t like me?_

_Yoosung: whatttttt I never said that_

_Yoosung: pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Yoosung: BYE_

 

It was probably a joke. It had to be. No way. Not possible. How? MC’s nice to him...But, now that he thinks about it, MC doesn’t really talk to him unless he initiates it.

 

Is he being ignored?

 

_Zen: MC, you like me right?_

_MC: sure Zen ^^_

 

What does she mean by “sure”?!?

 

That’s the worst possible answer you could give someone!

 

Zen is very frustrated.

 

He never really noticed that anything was wrong. He fell in love with her for the way she cared about Yoosung’s health, the empathy she had for Jaehee and how she always helped Seven in his practical jokes. When Seven did it, it was annoying but MC was so playful and open minded to Seven. He fell in love for the things that she did and he wasn’t even apart of any of it.

 

What really struck him though, was how MC was so understanding of V. As if she knew exactly what he was going through and would defend him at all cost.

 

Zen really liked this girl.

 

He ended up calling Yoosung. Poor naive Yoosung was going to tell him. Zen will not rest till there is justice! That might be over-dramatic though.

 

“Zen?”

 

“Yoosung, *sniffle* how can I make MC like me?” Zen said. He was a very good actor. He could already tell that Yoosung was panicking.

 

“Don’t cry! It’s really nothing that bad!” Yoosung pleaded. This was going better than expected. “It’s just that, she know you from before…”

 

_Oh, okay..._

 

_Wait._

 

“WHAT!” Zen shouted. His acting went out the window.

 

“You know, the whole ‘I’m edgy and rebellious and the only friends I have are from my motorcycle gang’ phase”.

 

Zen coughed, trying to pull himself together, “So...um...did she say anything else?”

 

“She doesn’t like smokers”

 

“WHAT!” he shouted again before clamping his hand upon his mouth.

 

“Zen? I know it’s strange for someone not to like you but-”

 

“Thanksgottogobye!”

 

Zen hung up the phone.

 

He started to pace around his coffee table, running his hand through his untied locks. How can MC not like him for a past that he can’t change? How can MC not like him for smoking? Is it really that unattractive. It’s true that smoking in Korea isn’t very popular but, it’s not a big deal either.

 

He’s not gonna change himself for just one girl.

 

But…

He could probably quit smoking.

Not for her but, for himself...

He could do it...

 

Oh, who is he kidding!

Zen really likes this girl.

 

**_~~~_ **

 

He was going through some withdrawal symptoms. Zen doesn’t even know if it’s worth it anymore. MC was prejudice of people that smoke. It’s not his problem. It’s her lost.

 

But, it was his problem.

 

Zen really likes this girl.

 

He wasn’t extremely addicted to cigarettes or anything so at least he didn’t have to deal with major problems. Besides going to the bathroom a lot. It says on the internet that drinking water can help when people get the urge to light one. Zen’s not sure if this is doing anything.

 

_Zen: Hey guys, I’m going to quit smoking_

_707: lololololol if you say so_

_MC: good luck!_

_Jumin: don’t go making any promises_

 

Zen was going to do this. He can’t change the past but, maybe he could change the future. If MC told him good luck, he could probably fly.

 

_Jumin: oh, my company is having a party this evening and I’ve invited you all_

_Jumin: come in appropriate clothing_

_707: FREE FOOD_

_MC: YAY_

 

“YES!” Zen cheers, about to spring off the couch, “I’m totally going to- OUCH!”

 

This is the perfect chance. He was going to show MC how much he’s changed before she falls for anyone else.

 

On a side note, his table is round but painful nonetheless.

 

~~~

 

The party was elegant. Deep red curtains added dimension to the white walls while the tables were decorated with a golden flower vase. It represented Chairman Han very well. Jumin, on the other hand, would have probably preferred royal blue curtains and marble center pieces. Not that...Zen had any interest in Jumin’s taste at all. He just knew it. Jumin likes cool colors. It’s pretty obvious that none of this was his idea.

 

Zen turns around to see Jumin scolding two people. One person is obviously Seven, he has fiery red hair. He was wearing a long sparkling cocktail dress that flared at the bottom. The girl beside him was wearing a white button up and navy blue khakis. “I told you guys to wear appropriate attire,” Jumin said firmly, he’s looked exasperated.

 

“Technically we are in appropriate attire,” said the girl with a cheeky smile.

 

“Fuck gender roles!” the redhead exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

 

The girl was cute. Beyond cute. The boyish clothing didn’t make her look strange at all. The pants showed off her curves while the button up was loose. She was wearing a blue tie made out of legos. That’s really cool (Zen kind of wanted one now). Her eyes were big and starry.

 

If he could decorate the party, the curtain would be the color of her eyes.

 

In his peripheral, he saw Yoosung running up to them, “MC! You’re here!” he said exuberantly.

 

_It’s her._

 

MC laughed in response while waving, “Yoosung! You look amazing!”.

 

“Hey! We both have bow ties!”.

 

Suddenly his stomach churned and his throat tightened. Zen worked so hard so that he would never be left out again. But here he is, watching everyone have fun without him.  Zen shouldn’t feel bad. He does. Zen shouldn’t feel forgotten. He does. They are all his friends. Everything is fine.

 

He takes a breath.

 

And he walks towards them.

 

“Hey guys!”

 

MC turned her head to him, she looked indifferent. Not glad nor upset to see him while the rest of the RFA greeted him warmly. Well...besides Jumin.

 

“Hey aren’t Seven and MC the cutest couple ever,” Yoosung said.

 

Silence.

 

Zen feels like he could harness satan.

 

Seven and MC glance at each other once.

 

Twice.

 

And then they’re bursting into laughter. They hold their stomach and Seven might have actually cried.

 

Yoosung looked flustered. Jaehee looked confused. Jumin looked unamused.

 

MC finally was able to let out coherent noises, “I would never d-date someone who looked better in a dress than m-myself”.

 

They continued to laugh.

 

MC’s laugh sounded like an angel.

 

Seven’s laugh sounded like those hyenas from Lion King.


	2. white chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love" - Mother Teresa

“MC! You look very nice today!”

 

“Oh um...Thank you!” She replied maladroitly. Zen can tell that she’s considerate and polite. He can also tell that she’s hesitant. 

 

Zen puts his hand on her shoulder, you could say he’s testing the waters.

 

She flinches.

 

A needle punctures Zen’s heart.

 

“I don’t usually see women wear pants to formal events! Not even Jaehee!” Zen said. MC’s shoulders relax slightly.

 

“Well, skirts make me feel I could flash someone by accident” she said jokingly, brushing her hair behind her ear. She looked nervous yet also, embarrassed. 

 

Zen coughs and looks away, “Yup, we don’t want that happening”.

 

She lets out smile, “Yeah…um I’ll see you later, okay?”.

 

Zen puts his arm down and looks back at her, “Okay”.

 

MC begins to walk away. She looks back one time and...did their eyes meet? Zen couldn’t tell. She seemed fine with everyone else but with him? She was awkward and shy.

 

Zen was going to make it his mission to warm up to her. With his boyish charm and mannerism maybe he could make a change. 

 

Zen didn’t care about his feelings for her anymore. He just wanted MC to like him.

 

Although, Zen would rather not admit that he needed people’s approval. 

 

~~~

 

Zen wanted to dance with her. MC was beautiful. She reminds him of a cup of coffee just at the right temperature. Not too sweet and not too bitter. With a creamy laugh. That’s probably why Jaehee loves her. Everybody loves her. Zen lo-LIKES HER!

 

He needs to smoke.

~~~

Zen is standing outside with an unlit cigarette. He wants to smoke but, he also wants to restrain...for a certain someone. 

 

“Zen?” he heard a soft delicate voice, “are you smoking?”.

 

Zen fumbles with the cigarette and in falls onto the floor. He flushes violently, determined not to pick it up. “Oh, it’s not lit...I was just holding it-t”

 

She furrows her eyebrows, “Why are you holding it?”. A piece of her hair falls into her face. She smells like white chocolate. Zen is now craving white chocolate more than smoke. Zen doesn't even like white chocolate. He liked MC. 

 

“I..just am trying to quit”

 

“Oh, that’s quite admirable”, Zen looked at her. MC gave him a slight smile and he feels like he’s flying. Maybe he can make MC like that too. Soaring through the clouds shaped as mountain tops.

 

Zen reddens again and is it getting hot in here or is it just him, “Thank you MC”. MC glanced at him. She then picked up the cigarette from the ground and threw it in the trash.

 

“Littering isn’t good”

 

“Oh yeah I was going to pick that up”

 

“Give me your pack”

 

Zen gave a hearty laugh before realizing what she said, “wait what?”

 

“I don’t see why you need it”

 

It was the first time MC spoken to him in a confident and serious tone. She was usually nervous or hesitant.

 

Zen reached for his jacket and pulled it out, “What are you going to do with it?”

 

“Nothing”

 

She turned on her platforms and walked back into the party. Zen collapsed onto the floor coving his scarlet face. He shakes his face back and forth and then pats his cheeks before going back into the party. 

 

Maybe Zen will ask her to dance. A slow and sweet song. Something like white chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but at least i updated right...hahahahahasha


	3. i dont know what this is

_“Hey Zen?” MC asked while strutting over to Zen in a sparkling red dress, “Would you hold my hand while running into the sunset?” Zen looked at her in amazement. He didn’t have a thought about things going too fast he only paid attention to her distracting hips._

_It went left to right to left to right._

_Swing, swish, swoosh…_

_“Yes-I mean sure- definitely...you like sunsets I like sunset too what a coincidence! It’s like we’re made for each other-”_

_“Zen”_

_“But your dress would get ruined you should take it off OHIDIDN’TMEANITLIKETHATI’MSORRY”_

_“Zen!”_

_“pleasedon’thatemeagainIcouldn’tlivewiththerejection”_

_“HYUN”_

“Agh!”

And that's why Zen fell off his bed this morning.

He’s really hungover and doesn’t remember much of last night. His stomach grows in agony. Pizza and beer would be so good right now but also very counterproductive.

Zen’s room is completely silent till his back starts vibrating. Of course, it was his phone. If it was anything else Zen would be very concerned for himself. It’s Seven’s ringtone. Zen has memorized his ringtone because of all the pointless phone calls he gets at one am. Seven says he’s sleep talking yet Zen is not fooled by the bullshit.

No one is fooled by his bullshit anymore.

Well...Yousung doesn’t count he’s smol.

“Seven?” Zen asked. His voice was groggy and deep. Zen hates speaking before brushing his teeth. It’s gross.

Zen heard a laugh it the background. The type of laugh that an old Chinese man would have. Was that...MC? That’s adorable and odd. “Hey is your refrigerator running?” Said Seven over the phone. Zen could hear how they were both trying to suppress their laughter. Zen has heard this joke many times on American TV shows. He would usually hang up but because MC was there...He might play along.

“Yes. In fact, it is running”, Zen responded.

He heard MC laugh again. She whispers, “Can I take the phone now” and Seven giggles again. Zen hears MC clear her throat before saying, “Sir, I don’t think it is”

Zen questions the twist of the joke but continues, “And why would you think that?”

“Cause Seven taught me how to hack into your electricity bills-BYEEEE”

...

They hung up...huh.

Wait…

WHAT!?!

OH NO, MY LEFTOVERS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i haven't written in two months
> 
> sorry friends, i've been very busy and depressed.
> 
> so here's a short little story for you to enjoy
> 
> also i know i can't blame my recent absence on being depressed and i'll try to update regularly like i did for my other stories


	4. maybe this wasn't a good idea

How can Zen make someone like MC laugh? Recent surveys have shown that the most attractive thing about a man is their sense of humor. Zen seems to think he has a good sense of humor.

 

MC had asked Saeyoung to participate in a shopping spree but he  seemed to have prior duties. And of course Zen jumped to the accastion. 

 

So...this is great.

 

But...it gets even better.

 

This mall had four floors. For clothing, necessities, electronics and food. MC and Zen decided to meet at the cafe on the first floor.

 

He was ecstatic. Zen wanted to win her over. He hadn’t smoked. He was doing a good job. Zen was proud of himself. Although it would be nice to get some praise from a beautiful maiden, Zen was fine with his own validation. 

 

“Can I have a thai iced tea? Thank you” said and awfully familiar voice. Zen peeked in and there she was. MC is all her glory. 

 

See her in person and hearing her voice reminds him of the first time Zen met MC. It feels like it was so long ago. How has he not made any progress?!?

 

“MC!” Zen exclaimed a little too loudly. He waltzed over to her and did his signature smile. Oh she must love him now!

 

MC looks and him and then...picks up her tea. That was underwhelming. It’s okay though. 

 

Zen has all day.

 

~~~

 

Zen does not have all day.

 

He realizes this when MC get’s a phone call. 

 

It’s from Jumin...Apparently he needs her right away. 

 

And of course Zen is a gentleman so he is not jealous at all.

 

AT All.

Zen clears his throat, “So where would you like to go shop MC?” She looked over to him, obviously lost in thought before speaking.

 

“Wherever you would like to go”

  
“Oh that’s so kind but, I came here to help you”

 

MC stopped walking and turn to him, “Why would I need help?”

 

“Isn’t that why you asked Saeyoung to shop with you?”

 

“No”

 

Zen awkwardly rubbed his neck before looking away. MC sipped on her straw silently. Zen turned to face MC with a wink that says  _ I’m trying really hard please don’t hate me _ .

 

MC didn’t seem to get the memo as she continued to walk towards the elevator. 

 

Dear lord Zen thinks he’s already messed up.

 

~~~

 

Elevator music is only portrayed in films. In real life there is none and it’s just silences. 

 

“Mc? I’m sor-”

 

And then the lights went out.


	5. is there more that what she see's on the surface

“Are you okay?!?” asked MC as she continuously patted the floor looking for him. Suddenly she felt fabric and felt a sense of relief. Thank goodness he’s okay.

Zen waved his hand to find her, “your hand is way too high buddy” MC said while chuckling awkwardly. Zen quickly moved his hands and yelps but, was still not fast enough to reject MC’s touch. She grabbed his hand and held it in the air. She could see the outline of his face with the lights of the elevator buttons. His eyes are a deep, bloody red.

He whispers gently, “I’m sorry MC”

MC smiled shyly. That’s one thing she liked about him. When he says goodnight he doesn’t just say goodnight. He says “goodnight MC”. When he says sorry he doesn’t just say I’m sorry. He says “I’m sorry MC.

How come when Zen says her name, everything seems more heartfelt?

MC uses her other hand to turn her phone on. The light hits the ceiling. “Your hands are very sweaty” MC commented. Zen throws his head back and laughs.

Zen sits down and drags MC down with his hands, “Are you claustrophobic?”

“Nope, I’m good”

“Good”

He stares and MC until she makes a face, “OH!” he shouts, “I’m so sorry uh I wasn’t looking at you I was...uh DAY DreAminG?”

“Oh uh okay?”

They sit in silence for what felt like forever. What is she suppose to say? Goodness, this is so awkward.

Mc clears her throat before speaking, “So uh wanna play a game?”

He looks up at her. He looks excited. What a child. “Sure, what do you want to play?”

“Twenty questions”

He looks like he’s pondering about it but the glitz in his eyes says otherwise, “Yeah okay”

She looks down and then back at Zen, “You’re still holding my hand”  
He goes red and immediately shoots his back to the wall. MC laughs and his eyes soften. Asking to play twenty questions was a game MC used all the time, not to fun and games. She was a girl on a mission. She wanted to find out more about Zen.

“Zen, you can go first-”

“Are you single?”

“Little eager, aren’t you?” MC teased, “I’m very single...In fact, I’ve never dated anyone”

It looks as if Zen’s jaw dropped but MC can’t see so clearly with him far away, “H-how...could that be? MC you’re amazing”

“Oh, I know!” MC says, “Now come scoot over here and I’ll tell you”

Zen comes back to her hesitantly. As if MC was dangerous.

Zen doesn’t seem like the type to be shy and anxious but, that’s all MC has seen. It’s weird. MC would think that he’d be more confident, considering that he’s an actor. It’s like there's a switch in his brain. Around others, he seems very bubbly and exuberant.

Wait...MC feels like a light bulb lights up in her head.

Does Zen...hate her?

Fuck.

“MC? Are you okay?”

She shakes her head like a wet dog, “Yes”

“Good”

“I’m single because I don’t think I could trust anyone with my heart” MC started, “I’d like to think of myself as good-hearted. I can be mean and I have many bad qualities but, I follow a selfless moral compass and how could I give that away to someone” she grabbed his other hand and leans towards him, “How could I make the same mistake my parents did?”

Zen looks at MC intensely. He does not say a word. A good listener for someone who talks a lot.

“Ever since I was in high school, I regretted everyone because I had to witness a relationship falling apart at the same time”

Zen opens his mouth, ready to say something. Then he stops.

MC flushes, “Okay! My turn”

He nods and takes a breath.

“I’ve been wondering this for a long time but, why would you smoke? All through school, they tell you not to smoke and it wastes a lot of money”

“I don’t smoke anymore”

What.

“Oh...since when?”

“Since you told me to stop”

Not an answer MC expected. Has there ever been someone who put her judgment first? Probably not.

So...maybe Zen doesn’t hate her if he values her opinion?

“I used to smoke because it helped me relieve my stress”

“Oh okay”

What was he stressing about at the party?

"uh"

"what is it?"

"Do you hate me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help


	6. Zen's emotional, Jumin is protective and MC's just too kind

 

"whut"

At first, MC thought he was joking. Ha Ha very funnyyyyyyyyy. Yet, the desperate look in his eyes said otherwise. It's true that MC was not very fond of Zen when she first met him. It was a long time ago though. A time before the RFA. MC liked to think she was like Bell from Beauty and the Beast. She did not like people that relied on their looks. MC liked hard workers. In fact, when had her ideas on Zen begun to change?

MC couldn't see the blush forming on his face. Zen was usually a forward guy but, in this scenario, he was quite nervous. It almost felt like confessing...without the whole confessing part. Maybe he'll get to that later.

"Oh uh sorry," Zen said while looking away, "was that too pushy?"

MC stared at him. Not like a glance. Like a full-on, examining what he was thinking. MC is not a mind reader but, Zen puts his heart on his sleeve.

"Not at all, sorry" MC replied, continuing to study his facial expressions.

Zen looked back at MC again. He fidgeted with his shirt and looked down again.

MC leaned closer to Zen, "hey"

"hey"

"what are you thinking about?"

He looked back at her which made them both very aware of how close they were, "how cliche it is for us to be stuck in an elevator"

MC laughed, using that as a way to subtly move back, "yeah that's very true"

Zen swears he could've to see the universe in her eyes when she laughed. Oh, how wonderful it was. To know that MC laughed because of him.

Zen now wants to make her laugh all the time.

"MC?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the first time you met me?"

MC tapped her finger on her chin cutely, as if it was ages ago.

Zen really likes this girl.

She begins to speak before hearing her phone ring, "Oh sorry!"

"It's okay, pick it up"

MC looks at Zen before glancing to the side and picking up the call:

_"MC"_

_"Hello"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes I am"_

_"You are never late to anything, where are you?"_

_"I'm at the mall"_

_"...MC"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I need you"_

Zen looks at MC, his jaw basically drops to the ground. Is he okay?

_"I'm sorry I'm late"_

_"What happened MC?"_

_"I got stuck in an elevator with Zen"_

_"..."_

_"...Jumin?"_

_"I coming right now MC send me your location"_

_"but Jumin-"_

_"I'll be there in five"_

***beep***

MC looks back at Zen and shrugs. For a second he looks confused. Then angry. Then he's laughing, "Oh so you're dating Jumin!"

_Wait what?_

"That makes total sense! You guys are totally perfect together!"

MC tries to speak up but he continues to ignore her.

"Of course you guys are dating!" Zen laughs again. It's weird. This is so weird. Why is he acting so obnoxious? "I'm-I'm...so happy for you"

Suddenly, the lights start flickering and for a second. MC can see Zen's eyes. Is he? Is he tearing up?

MC remembers the first time she met Zen. All her life MC wanted to join the drama club. In shows and movies drama kids are always the losers but all MC's life, she thought they were _so_ cool and...so out of her league. MC remembers all through her life choosing band over drama club. Saying that it was a commitment that she couldn't leave. MC joined Marching Band and Jazz Band. Until one day, the sound girl needed an apprentice to teach.  
That's when MC joined Drama club. All her life, she could've done it. But she didn't. When she finally joined it was one of the best decisions of her life.

That's when MC grabs Zen's hands, "I remember putting mics on your face and watch you act the same part over and over again". Zen looks up at MC, using his own hands to rub his glossy red eyes, "You were so scary to me. Every time I put a mic on you, you'd try to correct me and tell me I was doing it wrong". Zen slowly grabs onto MC's neck and pulls her into a hug. She whispers in his ears, "Head sound technician, remember Dani? She told me that I couldn't let you push me around and tell me how to do my own job"

Zen isn't responding so MC wraps her arms under his arms. MC guesses he really doesn't remember her. After all, she was only a freshman while he was a junior,

"after that, I started avoiding you at all cost...I mean...what an asshole"

He laughs but, is still shaking under her arms. He's holding onto MC so tight. The lights stop flickering.

The door opens.

It's Jumin. He looks out of breath and...kind of sweaty?

"Zen! Get off of her!" Jumin says while lunging after them. They ended up being a dog pile on the floor. MC sees Jumin reaching for her hand but then, Zen already has the other one.

"Jumin...I'm okay," MC says while trying to stand up.

Jumin pulls her up while listening to MC repeat herself over and over again. She has such a soothing voice, "I'm okay, I'm okay..."

"You're okay"

"Yup"

MC turns to Zen, "Are you okay?"

They're all standing up now and MC is trying not to look so confused because why are these two grown men still holding her hand?!?

_Daddy issues, huh._

"MC...I'm okay"

MC never liked her name so much but, Zen seems to try and say it as much as possible, "say it again"

"MC..."

"Yes"

"I like you"

MC smiles before pulling both of her boys with her hands, they willingly move closer to her, "I like you too"

Jumin looks like he's about to say something.

"I like RFA so much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I personally think that this is hilarious.
> 
> Honestly, I could just end the fic right here right now because that's the best ending I can think of at the moment...but I'm not going to cause I'd feel bad.  
> Thank you to the people that continue to give me kudos and comments. The support you guys give me is really helping me.
> 
> Also I know my chapter updates are very sporadic. I just haven't been writing lately but I think I should get back into it for a creative outlet.
> 
> love you,  
> Kayla

**Author's Note:**

> man, i love bullshiting everything
> 
> and that is this fanfic
> 
> and that is my account
> 
> and that is my LIFE STORY
> 
> ASDFGHJKL


End file.
